


Не больше недели

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Аомине согласился на связанные руки, он и представить не мог, что за этим последует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не больше недели

— Не двигайся, Аоминеччи, — говорит Кисе мягким обволакивающим голосом.

Аомине дергает губами вместо ответа. Как будто он может. Плечи немного ноют, кожа фиксаторов царапает спину. Аомине ерзает, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, ему скучно и потому — хочется спать. Интересно, сильно Кисе обидится, если Аомине просто заснет?

— Я сказал: не двигайся, — произносит Кисе и давит на бедра горячими руками. Это первое прикосновение, которое Аомине чувствует с тех пор, как на глаза ему опустилась повязка, и он вздрагивает, — такое оно отчетливое и яркое. Нервы натянуты до предела, он и не заметил, что настолько напряжен. Тело жаждет хоть каких-то ощущений. Как там Кисе сказал? Сенсорный голод?

Конечно, Аомине слышал что-то такое. Типа ощущения становятся сильнее. Но одно дело слышать, а другое — чуять на своей шкуре. Он бы потянулся к Кисе, ему хочется дотронуться, стиснуть его плечо. Аомине напрягается, но фиксаторы только плотнее сдавливают руки, сведенные за спиной, сразу под лопатками. Если бы они были связаны по-другому, можно было бы вцепиться в спинку кровати или хотя бы в покрывало, но Аомине остается только лежать и впитывать прикосновения всей кожей.

Пальцы скользят по животу, и следом за ними идет судорога напряженных мышц. В тишине дыхание Кисе звучит почти оглушительно, Аомине отлично слышит его. Он может играть в баскетбол с закрытыми глазами, в абсолютной темноте, может предугадывать движения Кисе на поле. Однажды на спор он провел всю первую четверть, зажмурившись, и даже забил за это время четыре мяча. Но сейчас он только слушает ломкое дыхание и понятия не имеет, что будет дальше. Его чутье не работает здесь.

Кисе обводит ладонью ребра. Это должно быть щекотно, но почему-то нифига не щекотно. Аомине чувствует, как тяжелеет член, как тонкая кожа скользит по набухшей головке, отступая и обнажая ее.

— Я же еще ничего не сделал, — Кисе смеется очень тихо, но смех этот гладит Аомине, как мягкая теплая рука. Хочется изогнуться и толкнуть Кисе коленкой, просто чтобы не был таким самодовольным дураком, но тот наклоняется ближе — Аомине слышит, как шуршит покрывало, — и его дыхание касается соска. Пальцами он гладит другой, трет и обводит по кругу.

Ощущение оглушительное. Аомине резко выдыхает, и это почти стон, хотя еще не совсем. Конечно, Кисе слышит — его широкую улыбку Аомине чует всей кожей, всем своим нутром. Он собирается сказать что-то вроде: «Заткнись, придурок». Или еще лучше: «Развяжи меня, и посмотрим, как ты будешь кричать подо мной».

Но Кисе зажимает ему рот. Наверное, он тоже чует что-то, а может, ему просто нравится издеваться, нравится вся эта игра, потому что он пропихивает Аомине в рот сразу два пальца, гладит его губы изнутри. Подушечки обводят тонкую кожу, чуть оттягивая нижнюю губу, касаются языка.

Можно бы сжать зубы, но Аомине не сжимает — лижет, широко и мокро, а Кисе толкает пальцы глубже, будто хочет выебать его в рот. Аомине давится немного, но послушно сосет. Происходящее оглушает, все в голове плывет, а темнота не дает зацепиться за что-нибудь взглядом и отвлечься, сосредоточиться. Языком Аомине ласкает подушечки, и Кисе дышит, как припадочный. Чертовски пошло все это, и конечно, Кисе знает, насколько у Аомине чувствительный рот, как он заводится от поцелуев или орального секса. Поэтому он водит костяшками по небу и губам.

Кисе вытаскивает пальцы с влажным, почти неприличным звуком и гладит соски по очереди, оставляет на коже влажные следы. Потом стискивает и тянет слегка. Аомине вздрагивает всем телом. Член роняет на живот тяжелую каплю смазки. Кисе тянет снова. Живот горячо сводит. Жаль, что Аомине не может потереться о покрывало. Ничего не может.

— Охренительно, — говорит Кисе. — Охренеть, ты такой чувствительный.

Сам бы полежал так! Аомине ерзает под его руками, под его губами, когда он покусывает кожу и лижет ее. Ощущение остается на коже еще долго, как раскаленная отметина, Аомине кажется, что они должны светиться, так ему горячо и хорошо — офигенно. Напряжение и возбуждение терзают его, и с каждым прикосновением, с каждой лаской ожидание становится острее: что дальше? А дальше? А еще?

Ему нравится, когда Кисе пускает в ход зубы, но сейчас укусы почти невыносимы. Не больно, нет. Мучительно. А когда он облизывает искусанную шею или соски — становится еще хуже. И он, конечно, облизывает — и очень тщательно. Это же Кисе, как бы он упустил возможность поиздеваться над Аомине. В конце концов, стоит признать, Аомине все еще должен ему за ту историю со льдом. И за другую — в лифте.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, Аомине слушает, как шуршит покрывало. На коже стынет слюна, и сквозняк едва ощутимо прикасается к головке. Аомине думает, что кончит, наверное, сразу же, как Кисе сожмет ее.

Но он не сжимает. Он вообще не трогает член. Сначала долго возится с чем-то, потом щелкает крышечкой тюбика, а потом, подхватив Аомине под колено, раздвигает ему ноги, раскрывает и трогает мокрыми пальцами. Кончики вталкиваются внутрь, смазка холодит пылающую кожу. Это не ласка и не подготовка даже, Кисе просто дразнится, и Аомине снова хочется пнуть его, а еще лучше — нагнуть мордой в подушку и долго трахать. Эдак медленно, с оттяжкой, чтобы только и мог забивать рот тканью и сдавленно стонать. А руки ему завести за спину и держать, чтобы даже подрочить не мог, чтобы чувствовал только Аомине в себе, только его толчки и ничего больше. Аомине до дрожи нравится, когда Кисе кончает от этого.

К заднице прижимается что-то теплое и гладкое. Кисе давит, раздвигая мышцы пальцами, и только тогда Аомине понимает.

— Кисе, сволочь, — хрипит он, но Кисе только прикусывает кожу на бедре и проталкивает штуковину глубже. Наконец, она входит до самого широкого места, а потом легко проскальзывает внутрь. Аомине сжимается вокруг игрушки. Кажется, это нечто продолговатое и округлое — яйцо вроде тех, что он сто раз видел в хентае. Кисе тянет за провод, отпускает, снова тянет, и оно скользит внутри.

Аомине грязно ругается, задыхаясь каждый раз, когда игрушка проходится по простате. А ведь Кисе ее даже не включил. Именно в этот момент Кисе нажимает на кнопку. Дрожь идет по телу снизу вверх, как прилив, как огромная тяжелая волна, но, кажется, Кисе этого мало, потому что он проталкивает пальцы внутрь и, прихватив яйцо, вдавливает его вверх, прижимает точно куда надо.

— Блядь! — Аомине мотает головой. Повязка елозит по глазам, но никак не снимается, а Аомине нужно видеть Кисе в этот момент, непременно нужно...

Кисе убирает руку и держит его за шею, вжимает в кровать, не давая пошевелиться, и Аомине лежит, впитывая вибрацию внутри всем телом.

— Нет, — говорит Кисе низко. И повторяет: — Нет, Аоминеччи.

Жар сворачивается внутри, распирает ребра, мечется между тянущим ощущением в заднице и жесткой хваткой на шее, и Аомине не в силах молчать, он стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, и снова ругается, и стонет еще.

— Да ты охренел просто, если думаешь, что я тебе потом не...

Но Кисе только смеется, отпускает его и сползает снова, и когда к заднице прижимается еще одна гладкая, влажная от смазки игрушка, Аомине понимает, что вот тогда — еще не охренел. А сейчас — да. Кисе проталкивает в него еще одно яйцо. А потом — еще одно. Задницу тяжело распирает, и Аомине дергает бедрами, слегка прогибается в пояснице, вибрация скользит вдоль позвоночника, прикусывает загривок. Кажется уже — все тело вздрагивает в том же ритме. Сжимаясь, Аомине чувствует, как игрушки трутся и скользят друг по другу внутри, как провода переплетаются и щекочут вход. От этого странного незнакомого ощущения яйца поджимаются, и член почти касается живота.

— О черт, — бормочет Аомине. — Черт, черт...

Кисе не отвечает, его ладони гладят напряженные бедра, живот, грудь. Пальцы жгут кожу. Иногда он прерывается, и Аомине остается только замирать, выжидая новое прикосновение, пытаясь предугадать его. Паузы хуже всего. Чем они дольше, тем острее после них ласка. Последняя оказывается самой длинной. Кисе долго ерзает рядом, а потом тянет Аомине за волосы, и к раздраженному искусанному рту прижимается горячее, гладкое...

— Возьми, Аоминеччи, — приказывает Кисе тихо, и гладит его губы. Аомине слизывает солоноватую смазку с губ и с головки и обхватывает ее губами. Кисе подается бедрами — кровать под его коленом проминается — и толкается глубже, почти уже в самое горло. Член щекочет нёбо, движения почти жесткие, и Аомине невольно подается назад, но Кисе давит ему на затылок. — Аоминеччи...

Губы ноют от толчков, живот скручивает жаркой дрожью, и у Аомине в голове — ничего, кроме шума. Сейчас он не может ни притормозить, ни перевести дыхание, может только ласкать языком уздечку и стискивать губы. Он чувствует и выступающие вены, и складки кожи вокруг головки, чувствует, как она растягивает горло изнутри, трется о его дальнюю стенку. В заднице скользят чертовы игрушки — кажется, Кисе выставил вибрацию на максимум, да еще и смазки налил щедро, сукин сын. Так щедро, что, стоит немного сжаться, она тут же выступает густыми каплями и течет по ягодицам. И с этим Аомине тоже ничего не может поделать, только выгибаться и сдавленно стонать заполненным горлом. Беспомощность примешивается к удовольствию, делает его острым, почти нестерпимым.

Кисе отодвигается как-то разом, Аомине глотает воздух и слюну, давит языком на свои губы. Ему не хватает жесткого вторжения, не хватает твердой руки, держащей затылок.

— Ну и вид у тебя, Аоминеччи, — голос у Кисе приглушенный, будто ему тяжело говорить, будто и он уже почти ничего не соображает. — Давай как-нибудь запишем все это? Круто будет...

И Аомине не возражает, он бы не смог возразить, даже если бы захотел, но в голове катается одна только мысль — гулко, как лотерейный шар в пустом барабане: о да, запишем, непременно, и лежать тут со связанными руками и игрушками в заднице будет Кисе. Аомине не отказался бы иметь такое видео, черт.

В этот момент Кисе тянет за провод, и яйцо медленно выходит, давит на охренительно чувствительные стенки и ноющие мышцы. В самом широком месте Кисе задерживает его. Его пальцы обводят растянутые мышцы, гладят и массируют. Аомине трясет от этой ласки. Когда игрушка выскальзывает, он едва не кончает, с члена капает, и весь живот давно уже мокрый.

Одно за другим Кисе вытягивает из него яйца — медленно, мучительно медленно. Его дыхание жжет влажное от пота бедро. Он и сам, похоже, едва держится, поэтому, как только последняя игрушка выпадает и затихает, к заднице прижимает член. Головка проталкивается внутрь легко и гладко, но Аомине этого мало, он сам приподнимает ягодицы, пытаясь насадиться глубже, плотнее, так, чтобы член Кисе наполнил его.

Да и тому уже не до издевательств — Аомине чует это по дрожащим бедрам, по хриплому клекоту в его горле, по тому, как нетвердо его руки скользят по коленям. Кисе наваливается всем телом, стискивает бедра, почти складывая Аомине пополам. В таком положении он едва может вдохнуть, зато Кисе входит сразу и целиком, так что мошонка мокро шлепается о ягодицы.

От каждого толчка хочется кричать, но воздуха не хватает, и Аомине только всхлипывает, зажатый в удовольствии, как в тисках. Он ничего не видит, только чувствует, как падают на грудь капли пота, когда Кисе двигается особенно резко, чувствует, как он наклоняется, чтобы не поцеловать даже — лизнуть спекшиеся губы.

Это быстро, и жарко, и резко, и шумно, у них всегда получается шумно, их новые соседи съехали неделю назад — жалкие слабаки, вот прошлые продержались почти полгода. Аомине подается вперед, упирается лбом в плечо Кисе. 

Он ничего не видит, и сейчас ему хочется ощутить как можно больше. 

Ритм. Жар. Запах. Вкус. 

Аомине сжимает зубы, и Кисе кричит, толкается внутрь сильнее, жестче. Его встряхивает, и внутри становится еще горячее, еще мокрее. Ладонь Кисе придавливает член, и этого, а еще последних лихорадочных толчков хватает, чтобы Аомине заорал тоже. Это так хорошо, слишком круто, чтобы молчать, слишком охуенно. 

Да это охуенно настолько, будто три оргазма сложили вместе, перемешали и выплеснули в кровь.

Он чувствует все.

Член Кисе внутри, его сперму, текущую по ягодицам, его руки и губы, его слабый несвязный шепот.

Как грохочет сердце и немеют на несколько секунду губы, горло. Да что там — все мышцы немеют. Даже то, как сперма катится внутри члена, проталкиваясь наружу, будто раскаленная лава.

— Вот блядь, — хрипит он севшим голосом несколько секунд — или миллион лет — спустя. — Ладно. Это правда было круто.

Кисе все еще на нем, все еще в нем, и это странное ощущение, странное и приятное, Аомине вообще нравится лежать так. Однажды Кисе почти сразу возбудился снова, и они, не прерываясь, пошли на второй заход, и это тоже было круто.

— Ага, — говорит Кисе. — Очень.

Когда Аомине стаскивает повязку, то видит, что его лицо прозрачное и светлое, будто внутри под кожей горит лампочка. Интересно, какое выражение у него было тогда. В тот момент, когда он кончал. Или когда жестко трахал Аомине в рот. Или раньше, когда проталкивал в него игрушки. Пожалуй, им действительно стоит записать все это. Да. Повторить и записать.

Только теперь Аомине слышит за стенкой какой-то скрежет и грохот. Кажется, новые соседи расставляют мебель.

— Даю им две недели максимум, — говорит Аомине непослушными губами.

— Ставлю на полторы, — отзывается Кисе. — Я еще не все показал тебе, что купил. Увидишь, Аоминеччи.

Аомине думает, что и ему тоже есть, что показать Кисе, так что, пожалуй, они оба погорячились. Не больше недели.


End file.
